Lubricants in commercial use today are prepared from a variety of natural and synthetic base stocks admixed with various additive packages and solvents depending upon their intended application. The base stocks typically include mineral oils, polyalphaolefins (PAO), gas-to-liquid base oils (GTL), silicone oils, phosphate esters, diesters, polyol esters, and the like.
A major trend for passenger car engine oils (PCEOs) is an overall improvement in quality as higher quality base stocks become more readily available. Typically the highest quality PCEO products are formulated with base stocks such as PAOs or GTL stocks.
PAOs and GTL stocks are an important class of lube base stocks with many excellent lubricating properties, including high viscosity index (VI) but have low polarity. This low polarity leads to low solubility and dispersancy for polar additives and/or sludge generated during service. These base stocks require the use of cobase stocks to improve additive and deposit solubility.
Therefore, there is a need for polar cobase fluids that provide appropriate solubility and dispersibility for polar additives and/or sludge generated during service of lubricating oils.
The present disclosure also provides many additional advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.